Lluvia Inglesa
by Las Letras de Elizabeth
Summary: Jill Pole estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de Edmund Pevensie. / TRADUCCIÓN de "English Rain" publicada con el permiso de la autora.


_**¡Hola a todos! antes que nada quisiera agradecer a JustKeepOnTheGrass autora de este oneshot que originalmente fue publicado en inglés, con el título "English Rain", y quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo al español para que más personas puedan disfrutarlo. Thank you so so so much, Pim you are such a sweetheart. **_

_**Esta es la primera vez que realizo un trabajo de traducción y estoy muy contenta con el resultado, pero aún así me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, ¡disfrutad!.**_

* * *

 _ **Lluvia Inglesa**_

 _(English Rain)_

Jill Pole estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de Edmund Pevensie.

Nunca antes se había enamorado y estaba muy contenta con haber elegido a Edmund para ser el primero. En caso de que sus amigas le preguntaran, se imaginaba orgullosa contándoles acerca de él. _Tiene diecinueve años, es inteligente, guapo, y maneja las palabras como ningún otro_. Para Jill, él era tan alto y grandioso, y ella, pequeña e inexperta, tan insignificante para él como podía ser posible.

Edmund era diferente. Jill notó eso desde la primera reunión de _los Amigos de Narnia_ a la que Eustace la llevó. Peter era todo calidez y amabilidad, como el sol acogedor. Edmund, por el otro lado, era misterioso y meditabundo. Raras veces Jill lo había visto reír.

Con Peter ella ni si quiera tuvo que tratar; siempre se sintió bien recibida y aceptada. Pero con Edmund se esforzó. Leía sobre temas para discutir con él. Lo buscaba con conversaciones y buscaba su aprobación. Él era educado pero siempre distante. Sin embargo, Jill nunca se rindió. Ella no era así.

Un día, durante una de sus cenas, el comentario de Jill hacia Edmund fue olímpicamente ignorado. Él no le había prestado atención y después de que ella se vio obligada a repetir su comentario, él simplemente le sonrió indulgentemente.

–Bueno, eso es interesante –dijo Edmund en un tono que no sugería nada de eso.

Jill se sintió decepcionada.

Más tarde, cuando llevaba los platos sucios al lavatrastes, Lucy la siguió.

–Jill, querida –comenzó Lucy, deteniéndola con un toque en el brazo–. ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

–Por supuesto, Lucy –dijo Jill, sonriendo poco convencida–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Solo ten cuidado.

–No sé a qué te refieres, los platos...

–Ten cuidado, con Edmund.

–No sé a qué te refieres –repitió Jill, su sonrisa se congeló–. No me gusta Edmund.

–He notado algunas cosas, eso es todo.

–Estoy segura de que te has equivocado.

–Sólo ten cuidado, Jill -dijo Lucy, y parecía que casi lo sentía por la joven-. Conozco a mi hermano y es... digamos que es complicado.

–Que sea complicado no es malo.

Lucy suspiró y extendió la mano para tomar un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja de Jill.

–Jill, querida -dijo de nuevo, en un tono que Jill reconoció como el que los Pevensie reservaban para los colegas más jóvenes-, no hay ningún punto en escalar a una montaña cuya cima nunca podrás alcanzar. A veces, es mejor ver las cosas como son.

Jill sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

–Que es...

–Que es el hecho de que no eres lo que está buscando –dijo Lucy–. Ni lo que le hace falta.

Jill fingió no entender.

Vio a Edmund saliendo en la tarde-noche. Lucy ya había subido a su habitación mientras que Eustace, el Profesor y Peter se habían refugiado en el estudio. Polly estaba en la cocina horneando. Jill, desde la ventana de su habitación, vio a Edmund salir de la casa. Estaba lloviendo suavemente, pero no llevaba un paraguas. Saltó de su asiento, se puso el abrigo y corrió tras él.

Mantuvo su distancia y lo siguió hasta el pub de la esquina. Edmund tomó un asiento junto a la barra y pidió una bebida. Fue entonces cuando Jill se acercó a él.

–Hola –dijo ella.

Edmund levantó la vista.

–Me preguntaba cuando te acercarías.

– ¿Sabías que te estaba siguiendo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No has sido muy discreta.

–Oh –dijo Jill, un poco decepcionada–. Yo no quería correr y entrometerme.

– ¿Y no te estás entrometiendo ahora? –preguntó divertido.

Jill sonrió.

– ¿Entonces puedo sentarme?

– ¿Por qué no?

Ella tomó una silla y pidió un refresco. Bebió su propia bebida y lo observó tomar su vaso de whisky. Edmund era un bebedor lento, notó Jill, pero bebía como alguien que sabía cómo hacerlo.

–Te ves triste –señaló–. ¿Estás pensando en...? Ya sabes...

– ¿Tú qué crees?

– ¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó Jill, incapaz de detenerse–. ¿Saber que nunca podrás volver? Yo extraño estar allá, pero sé que Scrubb y yo tendremos la oportunidad de volver. Pero tú y Peter y Lucy... debe de ser horrible.

Al principio, Edmund no respondió. Simplemente tomó otro trago. Luego, se volvió para mirarla. Algo extraño se agitó dentro de sus ojos.

– ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada, Jill?

–Creo que sí.

– ¿Y dolió?

Ella tragó gordo.

–Sí, supongo.

–Bueno, se siente así.

Edmund volvió a tomar su bebida y Jill pudo sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

– ¿Tuviste una chica cuando estuviste allá? -preguntó.

Edmund no respondió.

– ¿Tienes una chica ahora?

Edmund seguía sin contestar así que ella siguió.

–Yo nunca he tenido a nadie. Ni siquiera he besado a un chico. No me puedo imaginar lo que debe ser perder todo y además perder a alguien especial. Ustedes tres que nunca hablan de ello y siempre pensé que...

–Jill -interrumpió Edmundo mientras ponía el vaso en la barra-, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Esta vez ella no respondió.

Edmund suspiró. Tiró algunas monedas sobre el mostrador y recogió su abrigo

–Te veré en la casa del profesor, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo–. Sea lo que sea... soluciónalo, ¿está bien?

Jill lo observó salir. Pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, algo pareció encajarse en ella. Agarró su propio abrigo y corrió tras él.

La lluvia había empeorado y Jill se encontró con Edmund justo antes de llegar al cruce. Ella lo llamó por su nombre y él se dio la vuelta.

–Jill, esto no es...

–A ti –dijo Jill, y su voz se quebró–. Me preguntaste qué quería. Te quiero a tí.

El momento se alargó y la lluvia solo caía.

Finalmente, Edmund sonrió con tristeza.

–Jill, no sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera me conoces.

–Sé que eres excelente e increíble –dijo ella precipitadamente– y sé que Lucy piensa que es demasiado complicado, pero si pudieras darme la mitad de una oportunidad...

–Jill, escúchame.

Él la tomó por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

–Eres una niña. Y yo... –suspiró de nuevo–. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Su aliento se contuvo en su garganta. Por primera vez, _finalmente_ se vio a sí misma a través de los ojos de Edmund. Él no tenía diecinueve años. Él era un rey que había vivido muchas vidas y aquí estaba ella, una niña demasiado grande para sus ropas adultas, toda atiborrada y sobresaltada, demasiado mal para él en muchas maneras.

La lluvia caía caliente en su rostro, o tal vez eran sus propias lágrimas; no estaba segura.

–Escucha, no sé cómo hacer esto –dijo Edmund–. Peter es mucho mejor en estas cosas que yo, pero no quiero ser cruel contigo. Eres agradable y me gustas.

–Pero no de esa manera.

–No de esa manera –repitió–. Pero alguien más lo hace.

Jill rió amargamente.

– ¿Quién?

Edmund sonrió sabiamente y Jill pensó que parecía mayor, mayor y solemne.

–Ah, no te gustaría saberlo –dijo y un brillo volvió a sus ojos.

De repente, Jill se sintió increíblemente estúpida y se apartó de él.

–Quedé como una tonta. Pensaba que tenía una oportunidad.

–No muchos lo hacen –respondió Edmund–. Pero no eres la única.

– ¿Se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor?

–No lo sé. ¿Te hace sentir mejor?

–En realidad no –dijo ella miserablemente–. Debo de parecerte tan inmadura. Y a Lucy... Oh Dios, ella me advirtió y yo estaba tan cohibida que la ignoré... ¡Esto se ha convertido en un completo desastre!

Edmund se echó a reír y el sonido fue una sorpresa para Jill, y levantó la vista.

–Todavía eres muy joven, Jill –dijo Edmund amablemente–. Un día vas a mirar hacia atrás y entenderás que estar enamorado de mí no es tan bueno como para estar así. Entonces, también reirás.

–Aún me siento horrible.

Él rió por lo bajo.

–Bueno, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte? ¿un helado? ¿un paraguas?

La cara de Jill se ensanchó en una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Qué tal un beso?

– ¿Un qué?

–Un beso –Jill sonrió–. Nunca me han besado.

Todo lo que Edmund podía hacer era mirarla.

–Ya hice el ridículo –dijo Jill–. Lo menos que puedes hacer para que me sienta mejor es darme mi primer beso.

–Eustace me mataría –fue todo lo que Edmund logró decir.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Scrubb con esto? ¿Y quién dice que Scrubb va a saber? Ya he tomado una decisión ¿Y tú?

Edmund cruzó los brazos.

–Eres un caso raro.

–El más raro.

Edmund sonrió.

–Está bien, entonces.

–Bien –Jill también cruzó sus brazos– ¿ahora qué?

Edmund suspiró.

–Solo quédate quieta –dijo–. Yo haré el resto.

–Qué romántico.

Edmund rodó los ojos, pero podía decir que estaba un poco divertido. Se acercó. Con los ojos clavados en los de ella, tomó sus manos y las bajó a los costados.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jill de borró. Sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido y su aliento estuviera atrapado en su garganta. Edmund estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Y se acercaba cada vez más. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego sintió que sus labios tocaban los suyos.

Algo explotó dentro de Jill, algo ligero y suave que atravesó todo su cuerpo y la hizo sentir como si pudiera volar. Así que abrió los ojos y le devolvió el beso.

Era seguro decir que el beso duró mucho más de lo previsto por Edmund.

Cuando él se alejó, Jill tenía una sonrisa enorme pintada en su cara.

–Eres un caso raro –repitió, pero también sonreía.

–Gracias –dijo ella–. Ahora me siento menos avergonzada.

–Bien. ¿Podemos salir de la lluvia ahora?

–Ve tú -dijo ella–. No creo que pueda caminar en un silencio incómodo contigo durante los próximos tres minutos.

Edmund rió y Jill pensó que era un sonido tan agradable; era una lástima que no riera más a menudo.

–Muy bien, entonces –dijo–. Te veo en la casa.

Jill asintió con la cabeza. Edmund le dio un saludo burlón y se dio la vuelta. Lo miró cruzar la avenida y girar en su calle. Él miró hacia atrás una vez y levantó la mano de nuevo a manera de saludo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó bajo la lluvia hasta que lo perdió de vista.

La felicidad brotaba dentro de ella. Estaba contenta de haber elegido a Edmund. Lo complicado podía irse al diablo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar para saber qué piensan y guardar en favoritos para volverlo a leer cuando quieran.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos,**_

 _ **–Elizabeth** **(Nan)**_


End file.
